The Logs of Paladin Pantapoulos
by Reitsch
Summary: These are the Logs of Paladin Christos Pantapoulos of the Carolina Brotherhood of Steel. I was upset that Bethesda never went to the Southeast with Fallout, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.
1. Personal Log: 04-03-2285

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

Copyright 2074 ROBCO

Enter Password

Password 'Sierra' Accepted

Welcome, Paladin Pantopoulos█

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

User: Paladin Pantopoulos

Access Personal Logs

Access Granted

Personal Log: 04/03/2285

Personal Log: 04/08/2285

Personal Log: 04/15/2285

Personal Log: 04/23/2285

Personal Log: 06/07/2285

Personal Log: 06/10/2285

Personal Log: 06/18/2285

Personal Log: 06/24/2285

Personal Log: 07/01/2285

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

Personal Log: 04/03/2285

This is Paladin Christos Pantopoulos, Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010. The Lake Murray Chapter is currently commanded by Elder O'Brien, Star Paladin Welch, and Proctor Sampson. We currently have 80 Air Force Personnel, 213 Army Personnel, 32 Scribes, and 12 Vertibirds. I am taking over recon squad _Veritas_ from Knight-Commander Horthy after a Whiskerfish tore his guts out. We are currently stationed in the surprisingly well-preserved Pilgrim Lutheran Church, on the Lexington side of the dam, which also somehow survived the war. The Chinese tried to destroy it, but the bomb they dropped was a dud, and it's lodged into the side of the dam. Columbia also somewhat survived, but West Columbia was wrecked in the ensuing panic. Chapin received a direct hit and is now a ghoul-infested ruin. The local wildlife has been negatively affected by this, and the lake is now mainly populated by Lakelurks and Whiskerfish. Unlike most other areas, however, the Fauna is still mostly alive, however grossly mutated by radiation. We're currently trying to push across the dam and into Irmo, which is under rule of a local gang called the Planters. They are extremely hostile, and currently control the area stretching from Irmo to Ballentine. We were sent down here from the Capital Wasteland after hearing reports of suspicious signals originating from the ruins of West Columbia. However, we are unable to investigate the signal due to the hostile nature of the wildlife.

The local populace is extremely prejudiced against humans of African Descent, but does not mind Intelligent Ghouls. As such, many Negroes deliberately ghoulify themselves to avoid this prejudice. The inhabitants have also taken to calling these people a racial slur that I will not dignify by putting in this entry. They even print their own currency. As far as we can tell, this culture extends through the entire Southeast. They are not openly hostile to us, but are also not extremely happy with the idea of letting an outside military organization enter one of their largest cities. We have reason to suspect that they are responsible for the strange signals emanating from West Columbia. For now, though, we don't know. This is Paladin Christos Pantopoulos, Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010, signing off.█


	2. Personal Log: 04-08-2285

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

Copyright 2074 ROBCO

Enter Password

Password 'Sierra' Accepted

Welcome, Paladin Pantopoulos

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

User: Paladin Pantopoulos

Access Personal Logs

Access Granted

Personal Log: 04/03/2285

Personal Log: 04/08/2285

Personal Log: 04/15/2285

Personal Log: 04/17/2285

Personal Log: 06/07/2285

Personal Log: 06/10/2285

Personal Log: 06/18/2285

Personal Log: 06/24/2285

Personal Log: 07/01/2285

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

Personal Log: 04/08/2285

This is Paladin Christos Pantapoulos, Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010. Elder O'Brien ordered me to cross the Dam with the rest of Recon Squad _Veritas,_ and support squad _Santee_. We encountered minimal resistance initially, but as we got to the center, we began to take fire from Planters waiting on the Pump Towers. Knight-Sergeant Nagor was hit in the helmet, and her internal radio was destroyed, so she was sent back to the staging area for repairs. After this, we were down to six men, including me. We continued across, and after reaching the Irmo side of the bridge, a mini-nuke landed just forward of _Santee_. Knight-Captain Richter was blown back into Knight Worth, and Richter's fusion core was overloaded, causing it to detonate. Worth's Power Armor was badly damaged, and he suffered a broken leg and second-degree burns, but Richter was killed. Knight-Sergeant Marlowe then took command of _Santee._ The Planters then began to push back, and we retreated back to the pump towers, where the scribes had set up a hasty barricade. _Santee_ took two more wounded on the way back, and Marlowe was the last to arrive, as he was dragging Richter's body in one hand, and supporting Worth with the other. A Vertibird was then dispatched from the hastily flattened airstrip, and it opened fire on the Planters, causing them to fall back to their side of the dam. I then took cover behind the barricade and utilized a minigun to ensure that the Planters would not continue to pursue us. I was then tasked with recovering Richter's Tesla Cannon, as we couldn't allow weapons capable of disabling power armor with one shot fall into the hands of a hostile gang. I dropped my laser rifle, got out of my power armor, grabbed a laser pistol, and ran as fast as I could towards the Tesla Cannon. I bullets were kicking up around me, but I managed to get the weapon. Dragging the hefty cannon behind me, the Vertibird then provided supporting fire for me. I made it back to the barricade, and mounted the Tesla Cannon on a tripod for use as a defensive weapon. I was ordered back to the Church for my next assignment. This is Paladin Christos Pantapoulos of the Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010, Signing off.█


	3. Personal Log: 04-15-2285

ROBCO Industries Unified OS

Personal Log: 04/15/2285

This is Paladin Christos Pantapoulos, Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010. A day ago, Reconnaissance Squad _Veritas_ was inserted by Vertibird into West Columbia. As soon as we arrived over West Columbia, our gunship suddenly began to fail. The left began to sputter, and we went into a death spiral. We crashed through an apartment building, which caused the wing to be torn off. The stricken craft then plowed into the street, digging a deep furrow in the crumbling asphalt. The Pilot, Lancer Sergeant Weber, the Copilot, Lancer Knight Hahn, and the left door gunner, Knight Abbott, were killed on impact. Knight Koll suffered from a broken elbow, and Initiate Ruhl had his left leg pinned under the Vertibird. We had to leave Ruhl behind, luckily he wasn't wearing Power Armor. I ordered Nagor to detach the minigun from the right door, and to carry it. She reluctantly obeyed, citing the fact that her capability to fight effectively would be hindered by the heft of it. I told her that it would be okay, and that we would cover her if she covered us. Things began to go downhill from here. We moved further into the city, tracking the signal, when I noted something very strange; the streets were completely deserted. It wasn't the fact that the area was ruined, that had happened 208 years ago, so people should have been inhabiting the ruins, but it was completely deserted. I began contemplating why this was, when my question was answered by a loud roar emanating from the ruins. A horror that had not been witnessed before emerged from the wrecked buildings. It, it was as if someone had taken a Centaur, given it legs, and enlarged it. It was at least 7 meters tall, and 3 meters at the shoulders. It had two arms on either side, and a fifth arm hanging limply from its chest. It was sickly pink in coloration, and had tufts of reddish-brown fur across its body. It stomped into the street, and roared again. It charged us, plucking Knight Weber up like a toy, and throwing him at a wall. I ordered Nagor to concentrate fire on its chest, to try to incapacitate it. Scribe Corwyn shouted for us not to kill it until she could take a few photographs of the creature, but I was only concerned with killing the thing that had broken every bone in Weber's body. Knight-Sergeant Torelli launched a mini-nuke at it. The warhead detonated, and it briefly disappeared in a in a bright flash. The flash dissipated, and the wall was coated with blood and bits of the monster. Corwyn was yelling at us that she hadn't been able to take a picture of it for the record, but I told her that like all abominations, there were bound to be more of its kind. I dashed over to Weber, removing his helmet. It was dented, and when I removed it, Weber's skull was caved in. We retreated to the wreckage, expecting to find Ruhl dead, but he was very alive and very agitated. He shouted several expletives at me, and I just chuckled. Grabbing a shovel, I dug the area below him out, and dragged him out. We retreated into an Apartment building, just as people began to reemerge. We hid in the building, waiting for Corwyn to manage to make contact with headquarters. I sent Knight-Sergeant Nagor and Knight Gordon to guard the entrance. The locals were curious, but when they saw the firepower we were packing, they backed off, and tried to avoid us as best they could. I just hope that there are no Planters here. This is Paladin Christos Pantapoulos, Carolina Brotherhood of Steel, Identification Number 99010, Signing off. █


End file.
